Ballerina Dancer
by ShadeTD
Summary: Summary: Lyon's parent's bought an old manor just outside town, Lyon hated it, but something about this house interests him. Every night, he dreams about the same thing, the same person.


Lyon's POV-

My mom and dad just bought an old manor, away from the city. They told me that it will be more peaceful there, since there's no cars or babbling people. But I don't like the idea one bit, moving away means I won't get to see my girlfriend Sherry always, moving away means no hangouts after school.

I looked at our previous house through the window of the car.

_'I'll really miss you.'_ I thought to myself, I had a lot of memories in this house.

I looked away to look at mom who was smiling at me.

"It's going to be alright sweetie, the other house is bigger and better!" she cheered, as I looked away.

"Probably just a bunch of old junk." I whispered, hoping she didn't hear that, otherwise she would kill me.

Then rain started to fall, the weather was cold outside, I hope I could just stay here and sleep, but I can't since we really have to MOVE away.

Dad started the engine and drove away, he was really going so fast, that could feel each bumpy rock that we run into.

"Dad, slow down... It's really getting bumpy here at the back!" I told dad, trying to slow the ride down.

"Oh come on, son! The faster we get there, the faster we can unpack these, and the faster we can sit down on a comfy antique couch, near a warm fireplace!" he said, as I sighed.

"Fine, but are we almost there?" I started to complain, I was just so tired.

"No need, we're already here." he said, as the car stopped in front of a huge black gate, with an "F" on the top of it.

I looked through the window and examined the place.

Leaves were everywhere, a creepy tree at the side of the manor, a large garden at the back of the whole house. The house had three floors and is really spacious, I see even if I was outside.

"So, what do you think?" Mom asked me, her tone so curious.

"Weird." only one word came out of my mouth, this house looks like it's from the 80's, a creepy deserted place. Who in the right mind would live here?

"Oh come on, Lyon! It's not that bad, son. At least you're finally going to have some peace and quiet." Dad turned his head to look at me.

I just sighed. There's no use of arguing with my parents over this Bullshit.

Dad got out the rain and unlocked the chains from the gate and pushed through, it moved slowly with an irritating sound..

After pushing through full, Dad returned back to the car, all soaked up and wet.

"Sheewh! That was tiring! But at least I got it open now." he puffed in an exhausted manner, as he drove through the gate, parking the car in the side, next to the creepy tree.

"Why here?" I asked Dad, who was still huffing in exhaustion.

"I'm too tired to go park this car in someplace else." he answered wheezing.

Mom and I got out the car and ran towards the front door, we both got inside to see the interior.

I saw paintings of other people in our house, they all seem so serious. The frames are all made of wood and other classic materials, the paintings we're painted, not taken.

"Isn't this great honey?" Mom asked as she looked at me, with her eyes sparkling.

"Whatever, this- this is creepy..." I said looking around some more.

"Oh, stop being such a spoilsport! That's why you'll never get a decent girlfriend!" she said, annoyed.

_'Excuse me, I have a great girlfriend, and she is practically the best in all of the girls you try to hook me up with!'_ I thought intensely.

"Whatever Mom, stop being so naggy, that's why you'll never get a compliment in the attitude." I said to her, as she looked back at me with her serpent eyes.

"Oh- oh, just take a shower already!" she commanded me.

_'Take a shower'_ for mom means_ 'go away'. _

I just sighed and moved away.

I saw some staircases, so I went up one, maybe my room is upstairs.

I saw 3 doors, one must be for mom and dad, the other must be for me and the other must be for the... Guests?

I went inside the first door, to see one lonely bed, a lamp, a picture on the wall, being covered by fine silk. A bookcase and a chair next to it. A desk for writing, a mirror, a window, a wardrobe and a door next to the bed.

'That must be the bathroom' I thought, as I proceeded to 'take a shower'.

The bathroom had a bath tub, beyond a curtain, a mirror, that seems to be half- shattered, and the toilet.

I took a bath, the water was shockingly warm. It was a nice bath, I enjoyed it, but after awhile, I picked up an unfamiliar scent of mint and peppermint, that seemed to accompanied by the scent of a lovely cinnamon smell.

I opened the curtains to see nothing, and the scent suddenly disappeared.

In a rush, I hurried out the bath tub, wiped my self all dry and immediately put on some clothes.

_'I knew it. Something is wrong with this house!'_ I thought as I began combing my hair.

As I was combing, I noticed the picture on the wall, the picture shows, a boy with such delicate yet rugged features. Black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, thin lips curved down to form a frown. Bruise here, bruise there. A scar on his right forehead. The boy's posture was good, back straight, chest out, hands on his lap while he was sitting.

I was getting goosebumps from this picture, did something tragic happen here?

So many questions flooded my mind, like book with so much answers but more questions.

I ended up resting myself on the bed, as I was looking forward to see the mirror again.

I got my cellphone out from my pocket and opened it to see new messages.

The messages said:

Sherry: Lyon? Babe? Where are you?

Sherry: Lyon? Hello, why aren't you answering me?

I just sighed, sometimes Sherry can be such a worrywart.

Lyon: I'm OK babe, my parents and I moved to a manor just outside the city, I'm so sorry, looks like we'll only be seeing each other in school now.

Lyon then turned his cellphone off, since it only had one bar left. Then slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted away from reality.

I woke up, he was laying down on the ground.

"What the hell? Why am I here?" I said, as I stood up and dusted myself.

_'I know this place, this is the garden at the back of the manor, but how did I get here?'_ I thought.

Then I saw someone in front of me, it was the boy. His face pale as always as his hair gave off a shimmering light.

"Who are you?" I asked, reaching out to hold his shoulder.

"I'm... Gr- Gray..." a whispered tone was heard.

The pale boy named Gray just walked closer to me until our foreheads touched. That sent a shrill shiver down to my spine.

I thought only one thing. _'Is this boy... Seducing me?'_

Our lips drew nearer and nearer to each other and I was too paralyzed to even try to stop him.

Suddenly, he moved his head to the side of my head, then he whispered in my ear,

"Let's dance..." his hands holding my hands, he placed my right hand near his waist line, as he held the other hand up high. He placed his right hand on my shoulder, and started swaying around.

As if I was I was in a spell or something, I just went on with the flow.

The moonlight shone upon us, as we were dancing in such a graceful manner.

I was straight into Gray's cobalt eyes and him staring into mine.

After a while, I spun Gray one more time and that ended the dance.

"Thank you... For dancing with me..." he thanked me as he wad flickering his eyes.

"Ah... Ahhem.. No problem, anytime.." I just, I didn't know what I was saying.

He drew his face nearer to mine and that and shockingly, I moved mine closer too.

And in a glimpse, both of us shared a passionate kiss, the kiss lasted a few minutes, before Gray pulled back.

"Oh no! I have to go! I'm so sorry, I need to go!" he said releasing himself from my arms.

"Wait- what?" I asked.

Then started pushing me away too, in such a brutal manner.

"You have to go! He can't see you! You have to go!" and then all just turned blurry and...

I woke up, I was at the floor, beads or sweat were trailing down my face.

_'What the fuck?! What kind of whacko dream was that?!'_ I thought to myself.

I just shook my head, and sighed,

"Who is Gray even?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
